


Blood, Books & Bergamot

by bluesmrs



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Crossroads Deals & Demons, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesmrs/pseuds/bluesmrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эггси идет долго - часа три, и ни о чем не думает, кроме того, чтобы найти подходящий перекресток и подальше от штаба. Когда он останавливается и старательно выкапывает землю перочинным ножом, разгребает пальцами, укладывает свою медаль, кость, пропуск, а потом сгребает землю и по-детски шлепает ладонью сверху, он старается думать о том, что это самое правильное решение в его жизни. Демон появляется сразу же, Эггси даже не успевает подняться на ноги. Он сглатывает, рассматривает хорошо одетого мужчину и морщится, когда узнает его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood, Books & Bergamot

Эггси просыпается на пятый день после Конца Света и точно знает, что он будет делать. В церкви, в которой Гарри убил чертову кучу людей, под алтарем нашли книгу. Мерлин перенес ее в хранилище Кингсмен, но не было еще такой двери, с которой Эггси не мог справиться, и книга уже сутки спрятана в его матрасе. Она почти горячая через ткань, и Эггси плохо спит. В этой книге полно странных заклинаний - наверное, латынь, да и глупости какие-то в целом, хотя все красиво написано и начертано, и кровь похожа на настоящую, и рисунки, и когда Эггси читает ритуал продажи души за желание, он не против попробовать. Он вообще много чего не против попробовать - например, сунуть в рот пистолет и вышибить себе мозги, потому что генеральная уборка мира после того ужаса, что сделали они все - это то еще занятие.

Он прогоняет мысли о том, что убил стольких людей. Решил, что ими можно было пожертвовать, чтобы были живы все остальные. Стандартная техника принятия убийства. Наверное, это Мерлин разбирается в психологии. Эггси просто пытается приходить вечером спать уже в таком состоянии, чтобы не было сил размышлять. 

\- Не спится? - сочувственно спрашивает встрепанная Рокси с соседней кровати, когда он в очередной раз переворачивается. Эггси приподнимает голову и включает лампу.  
\- Хрень какая-то, - морщится он. - Вроде сделали как могли, а все равно все в полной заднице.  
\- Ну, кому-то даже принцесса досталась, а он еще не доволен, - шутливо дразнит его Рокс и подмигивает.

Эггси тошнит от одного воспоминания. Тогда было слишком много адреналина, и все было круто, они победили, он спас весь мир - не без помощи Рокси и Мерлина, конечно, но это он победил Газель и отомстил Валентайну. Сейчас все это кажется не таким успешным, не таким правильным, не таким - как сделал бы Гарри Харт.

\- Мерлин нас наверняка разбудит рано. Давай, спокойной ночи, - он выключает свет и заворачивается в одеяло. Книга греет грудь, и Эггси проваливается в бездну.

Возможность выпадает только через две с половиной недели. Эггси идет долго - часа три, и ни о чем не думает, кроме того, чтобы найти подходящий перекресток и подальше от штаба. Когда он останавливается и старательно выкапывает землю перочинным ножом, разгребает пальцами, укладывает свою медаль, кость, пропуск, а потом сгребает землю и по-детски шлепает ладонью сверху, он старается думать о том, что это самое правильное решение в его жизни. Демон появляется сразу же, Эггси даже не успевает подняться на ноги. Он сглатывает, рассматривает хорошо одетого мужчину и морщится, когда узнает его.

\- Серьезно? Вы ж должны быть красивой бабой. В книге так написано.  
\- Так интереснее, Гэри, - Ли Анвин расплывается в улыбке. - Иди сюда, папочка поцелует тебя, у тебя такое славное пожелание.

Эггси кривится в поцелуй, хотя ему не противно. Ему никак - у демона горячие сухие губы, и все это длится несколько секунд.

\- Ну вот и все. До встречи через десять лет, Гэри.

Эггси жмурится, когда демон исчезает и долго стоит посреди перекрестка. Ветер забирается под ветровку и ему жутко и холодно, и он совершенно не знает, что только что наделал. Может, это был какой-то развод? Спецэффекты? Сейчас из кустов выйдет Мерлин в своем задротском плаще и с планшетом и поздравит с проваленным испытанием? Через полчаса Эггси совсем замерзает, засовывает руки в карманы джинсов и бредет обратно в штаб. Каждый шаг почему-то дается с трудом, хотя он не чувствует никаких изменений - его душа уже у демона или все еще у него? Правда, что он только что продал ее за то, чтобы Гарри Харт оказался живой и невредимый, в своем прекрасном костюме? Чтобы Гарри Харт сидел на диване и пил виски или чтобы показал ему, наконец, что там в чертовой второй примерочной?

Эггси смеется, а потом умолкает, когда чувствует, что это похоже на истерику, пожимает губы и ускоряет шаг. Нужно успеть вернуться до того, как Мерлин и Рокси обнаружат его отсутствие. И вернуть книгу в сейф.

Звонок приходит к Мерлину по внутреннему каналу. Он смотрит на эмблему звонящего полминуты, прежде чем решается нажать на зеленую трубку.

\- Привет, Мерлин, - голос в динамиках принадлежит Гарри Галахаду Харту, и у Мерлина где-то внутри все обрывается. Что за шутки с того света? Если это идея Анвина, он лично застрелит и закопает его. - Чтобы ты не сомневался, заточим наши ножи и приступим к трапезе. 

Мерлин выдыхает, осознавая, что он не дышал все это время. Кодовая фраза у каждого агента своя, но поверить, что по ту сторону провода с ним говорил Гарри, Мерлин пока не в силах.

\- Можно узнать, куда вы дели ту книгу, которую извлекли из алтаря в церкви?

Мерлин чертыхается.

\- Где Рокси и Эггси? - нетерпеливо спрашивает Гарри.

Мерлин переключает экраны и просматривает записи с камер слежения.

\- Эггси вышел из корпуса пять часов назад. Ланселот на задании. Гарри, это действительно ты?  
\- Да, Мерлин. И я хотел бы, чтобы ты меня отсюда забрал, желательно лично, чтобы обойтись без лишних объяснений. Хотя нет, - в динамике слышится какой-то скрип. - Я доберусь сам. 

Мерлин бездумно смотрит в стену несколько минут. Он ждет, что в кабинет кто-нибудь заявится и скажет, что это был розыгрыш, дурная шутка, что можно на кого-нибудь наорать и уволить, что он просто уснул на рабочем месте и сейчас зайдет Роксанна с чашкой крепкого кофе. Или Эггси начнет выпрашивать очередную смертельную безделушку.

Но сон не заканчивается. Поясница затекает, на мониторе мигает входящее сообщение от немецкого отдела и кто-то стучится в дверь. Он со вздохом поднимается и открывает дверь, Нимуэ протягивает ему стопку отчетов.

\- Все в порядке? - уточняет она, окинув Мерлина нечитаемым взглядом.  
\- Разумеется. Я хочу, чтобы Вы координировали Ланселота на следующем задании. Галахада я беру на себя.  
\- Да, сэр.

Мерлин не готов к тому, что когда он развернется, закрыв дверь, он столкнется с Гарри. Тот выглядит живым и настоящим, насколько это возможно, и Мерлин тянется к пистолету, но Гарри мягко перехватывает его запястье, быстро и незаметно, и сжимает. Мерлин чувствует себя пойманным в ловушку, отчеты летят на пол, и он пытается вывернуть руку, ударить стоящего перед ним человека - человека ли? - но Гарри отшатывается, выпустив его и поднимает вверх обе руки.

\- Прежде чем ты... вызовешь охрану, попытаешься меня застрелить или что-то в этом роде, позволь мне кое-что тебе показать.

Мерлин делает осторожный шаг назад и кивает.

\- Помнишь, я давал тебе флешку? - Гарри садится в кресло Мерлина и показывает на мониторы. - Ты так ее и не взломал. Поверь, если я скажу тебе от нее пароль, ты сразу уволишься, поэтому давай ты ее вставишь в компьютер, пока я буду над тобой издеваться и пояснять, в чем дело?  
\- Иди к черту, Га...рри.  
\- Только что от него, - вздыхает Гарри и потирает переносицу. - И да, Эггси только что вернулся.  
\- Откуда?  
\- Та книга, которую вы взяли в церкви... Там есть описание ритуала воскрешения, ну как, воскрешения, - Гарри невесело усмехается. - Сделки с дьяволом. Ритуал достаточно простой для любого, кто захочет его выполнить. Есть только одна проблема, Мерлин.

Тот молча приподнимает брови.

\- Я не был мертв.


End file.
